Epilogue
by Black Squirrel Productions
Summary: Epilogue, Noun, 1 : a concluding section that rounds out the design of a literary work." This is done mainly as a character study, so any suggestions or any other insights into the chars would be appreciated.
1. Intro

Final Exam

"Raven! Would you like to join us for the celebratory feasting of ice cream?"

"No."

Sisters

"Raven! Would you like to join me in watching Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy compete at videogames?"

"No."

Divide and Conquer

"Raven! Come join us in our celebratory feasting on ice cream and pizza, though not necessarily in that order."

"…Is there any Supreme?"

"Yes! Here is one! We also ordered pepperoni, cheese, chocolate chip and cherry, vegetarian, and a combination of hamburger, sausage, Italian sausage, pepperoni-"

"Thank you. I'll be in my room."

Forces of Nature

"Eep! Oh, uh, Raven… You new choice of hair styling is very… original!"

"It isn't a style. It's static."

The Sum of His Parts

"Come watch Raven! Cyborg can perform magic!"

"Is he pulling a rabbit out of a hat?"

"Yes! Show her Cyborg!"

"Is it a green rabbit?"

"Yes, Beast Boy is always green."

"Starfire… Never mind."

Nevermore

"Raven? Your door has been removed."

"Very observant."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to express to me what was disturbing you?"

"No."

"As you wish."

"Uh, kay… Good night?"


	2. Chapter One: Post 'Switched'

Switched

Raven lifted and eyebrow questioningly as she looked around the mall. And was not impressed.

Old people walking around in a climate controlled environment was the closest thing to sentient thought one could see. There were yuppies; middle aged people with many, many children; screeching pre-teens; pop culture obsessed teens; and wave upon wave of people wearing clothes that just didn't, ah, _flatter_ _their figure_.

The sensory overload of name brand symbols, sales advertisements, oh-so-witty sayings, and people wearing clothes with labels strategically placed to promote the brand and tell all around that the wearer was affluent enough to own them was near enough to make her want to run right then. Several people were taking the concept of "wearing your mind on your sleeve" to new heights by putting what they wanted others to think of them as in bold words across their butt or boobs. Speaking of which, several men (some sporting their own "man-tits of middle age") were staring avidly at all pairs passing them. A testament to euthanasia. There was a reason I didn't want to come here.

"So… What are we going to do?"

Starfire gave her companion's question all the consideration is most assuredly deserved. The food court was nearby, its tantalizing aromas available to her already. Music was pouring from stores, each genre geared to their most typical clientele with the music store playing a variety in a random spiral. The glow coming from the darkness of the arcade was at once appealing and repelling with its myriad of sounds and crowded confines. Brightly lit stores with large windows showed off their most popular wares with some announcing prices in bright colors or just showing happy people portrayed where you couldn't help but place yourself in their position and clothes. _A very good strategy. Even recognizing the single minded purpose of it doesn't cause it to lose effectiveness._

"Well, what would you like to do?"

Leave. To think that I suggested this... Raven thought with slight bitterness. "Why don't you pick? You're more familiar with this place." That's right Raven. Being…friendly won't hurt. Might make my head explode, but instantaneous death can't be too painful. She turned her gaze from the mall rats to Starfire after some wannabe pop star who apparently didn't want to be enough to do a sit up walked by in clothes that were way too tight. And said "HOTTIE" across the seat of the shorts. Damn, irony _isn't_ always funny. Just make eye contact with Star. Try and get out soon. Try not to go blind.

"We can look at clothes?" _And perhaps you can get an outfit besides your costume? I am beginning to wonder if you even sleep in it, friend Raven._ Raven's expression was shadowed almost completely by her hood but Starfire took her response to be unenthused. "We don't have to get anything, but we can browse and hang out simultaneously."

"If you want. Lead the way." Starfire nodded and Raven winced inwardly. That had came out much more callously than she intended. The annoyance in Starfire's expression was slight, but she could feel enough hurt and disappointment from her to feel sufficiently guilty.

They entered a store with Raven falling into step slightly behind and to the left of Star. She continued to fall farther away from her side and more behind until she was just trailing after her, feeling increasingly lost as she looked around the store. She hated the mall. There were few places she had ever been where she felt more out of place. And feeling out of place was a daily occurrence. This is pointless. Why would anyone need so much variety? On Azarath you wore the clothes of your station or what was needed for your current task. Miserable planet, tilted on its axis. That's probably what started it, with the need to change your closet every four months or so or else you'll _die_ from the weather.

_You usually stay in the shadows Raven, not impersonate them. What is your problem with shopping?_ She turned around to ask her just that and saw her staring at the floor. _She isn't even looking at clothes!_ Raven seemed to flinch as she thought this and took a half step back, still looking down but with her face turned away as she mumbled out a 'sorry.' Which wasn't something Raven said often. Her annoyance started to turn into concern and she pulled her into a nearby dressing room, locking the door behind them.

"Raven, are you ill? I had noticed when I was in your body it felt rather…worn."

"I'm fine." The reply was automatic. What else would I say? 'I feel completely lost here, and am uncomfortable in this place to begin with. I'm also tired and am being a bitch. You try and be nice and spend time with me, and I just throw it back in your face with some sarcasm added for good measure. Sorry?' Yeah, that sums it up. I need my mirror. Guilt is in dire need of being wrapped in duct tape and shoved in a car trunk.

"You don't look fine. You should tell me if something is wrong." She reached out and pushed Raven's hood back so she could see her face and put the back of her hand to her forehead. _You aren't an abnormal temperature. I don't think. But you look nervous. Your repression may be necessary to control your powers, but you don't need to be a…stoic, especially around me. Wait,_ Star blinked for a second, remembering the disconcerting experience of feeling other's emotions. She had heard Raven described as an empath before, but no one had told her what it meant. _X'Hal, this has been a long day if you are actually caring what people think about you. How you stay so detached…_ "I'm not mad at you, just tired- Raven?"

Raven had gone rigid, her eyes open wide but unseeing. "Raven?" She went to grab her shoulder and jumped when her wrist was caught.

"Where is the food court?"

"What?" Raven's eyes were clearing with her mind, but Star was still a few steps behind. She let go of the girl's wrist and stepped around her to unlock the door.

"We have to get to the food court now, or people are going to die." Star didn't ask any more questions and responded by grabbing Raven's wrist and flying out of the store.

The food court quickly hove into view and Raven pulled out of Starfire's grasp and veered over to a man standing in the middle of the court wearing bulky clothes in a splotchy pattern of greens, browns, and black. That was the most she saw before he was enveloped in a mass of black shaped like a clawed hand that pulled him though the ceiling. Raven was already gone.

She started flying to the sky lights, prepared to crash though them when they suddenly crashed in on her, a few ceiling tiles falling as well. Shock froze her as she realized the cause had been an explosion. From the roof. Where Raven and that man were. Fear knotted in her stomach as she flew through a broken sky light.

"Raven!" She couldn't see her or the man, but there were burn marks and pieces scoured out of the roof, along with red. _She's dead. She's dead. Someone blew them up. _ She touched down onto the roof numbly and leaned on the metal casing of an air conditioner.

God_damn_ my head hurts. Raven brought her fingers to her forehead and found it bleeding near her hairline and temple. Shrapnel. Damn. She was levering herself to her feet when she was struck by a wave of despair in Starfire's flavor. She looked up and saw her standing with her back to her, facing the blackened spot where the bastard had detonated himself. She had a flash of insight when her Soul Self grabbed him and knew that beyond they standard issue explosive vest he had a duffel bag and a shopping bag ready to detonate. No wonder I hadn't contained the entire blast.

"Starfire." Is that my voice? I sound like that lady off of _The Nanny_. She cleared her throat at about the same moment Star grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. Augh! Touching! And can't breath!

"Raven, I thought you- what happened?" A muffled grumble was all she managed to get out prompting Star to release her from the embrace although she didn't let go of her completely.

"He blew himself up. He had been planning to blow up as much of the food court as possible." Still touching me… She went to pull her hood forward, hoping to dislodge Star's grip on her arms. Instead it only brought attention to the fact that-

"You're bleeding! How badly are you injured? We should go back to the Tower."

"I'm fine. Is everyone else?"

"Everyone else?" Raven shut her eyes and took a steadying breath. This day has been way too long. I'm tired, drained, and very close to getting pissed off with bewildered expressions. Rather than explain herself she phased through the roof to the floor of the food court. Into utter chaos.

A part of the ceiling had collapsed, giving people something to panic about on top of the lack of calm that comes from a guy ranting, threatening, being pulled through a roof and then exploding.

To her left was a man holding his leg and groaning. With good reason, since a steel I-beam was laying on his leg. He tried to scuttle backwards when the hunk of metal was suddenly surrounded by black energy and lifted off his leg but stopped when Raven put her hand on his thigh, just above his injured knee. "Hold still." She closed her eyes and her face twisted into a grimace when her own knee fractured as she absorbed the injury from him before the damage disappeared.

"That, that, wow! Thanks!"

"Do me a favor? Go find other people who are hurt and get them together if they can be moved. If any can't, come get me immediately."

"Sure thing. You, uh, might want to help out that kid first." She looked where he was pointing to at a boy of around six bawling. Yes, him first. If only to get him to shut up. I feel a serious headache coming on. She nodded and began picking her way over to him pushing past Starfire as she went.

"Raven? What are you doing? Shouldn't we be leaving?" Raven ignored her completely and turned to the boy's mother.

"Let me see him; I can help."

"No, he's hurt, I need to get him to a doctor-" The lady had a gash on her arm that she was holding slightly, but was much more concerned over the howling child. Impulsively Raven put her hands on the woman's cheeks and absorbed the injury, quickly releasing it before too much damage was done to her clothes. Need to remember to tip the dry cleaners well this week. They already want to drop us from the state of Robin's laundry. The lady, meanwhile, was blinking at her. Bewildered expressions. It has to be something with the mall's water.

"Let me help him." She made no move to hand the kid to her, for which Raven was grateful.

Absorb the pain, release it to the ether, and move on to the next. Thank Azar there aren't many… Her knee was sore, along with her ribs. She could never completely release the injuries, but she could heal others completely.

"Raven?"

"What?" Raven grated the word out harshly, not actually mad but giving a show of it so Star would hopefully leave her alone until she was finished. Healing was draining and she preferred to just clean up her mess and leave.

"When did you, uh… How can I help?"

"Call Robin. The alarm will have gone off at the Tower. Tell him it's under control." Raven moved off without waiting for a reply, leaving Star to nod her assent to her back. She moved off to the nook where the payphones were and pulled out her communicator and pressed call. Beast Boy immediately picked up.

"Star? Raven? You guys all right?" She smiled slightly at the concern in her friend's voice.

"Yes Beast Boy, we-" Robin broke in at this point with a muffled cry from Beast Boy coming in from the background.

"What's happening? We're on our way." Star smiled at Robin's anxious tone. _Not that I want him to worry of course, but it is nice to know that he does._

"There is no need to worry yourselves friends. Raven and I, well, mostly Raven, have taken care of it." She frowned at the thought. This trip would probably not get much room in her Dear Diary.

"Who was it? Are you both all right?" _I appreciate your concern, but did I not just say there was no need for you to worry? Stop Koriand'r. That was an ungrateful thought._ The long day that never seemed to want to end was taking its toll even on Star's good mood.

"I don't know who it was. He…exploded. Raven got him out of the building before he did, so not many people were hurt. She is healing those that are."

"Healing?" Robin sounded shocked, which surprised her even more. When she joined the Titans he had questioned all of them and put the information into the computer. Where they were from, family, "medical information", any enemies, and powers were all information that should be listed in the computer. She had never checked the information, but Robin had been the one to enter it. "I never knew she could do that."

"I did!"

"What?" Robin and Starfire asked in unison to Beast Boy's cry from the background as Cyborg jumped into the conversation.

"When has Raven ever even talked to you Elf?"

"She didn't tell me, she showed me when she healed my leg once. You know, the time those bee freeloaders kicked us out of the Tower."

"You mean H.I.V.E., right?" Star could picture the look on Cyborg's face as he said that.

"Well, if you guys have it all under control, then I guess we'll just head back."

"We have it covered Robin. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"All right Star. I'll see you later.

"Yeah, you will, so you can let go of my communicator and give me free reign of my shirt back! See ya Star!" The device clicked off as Starfire chuckled not only at the mental picture but at her friend's ability to change moods even quicker that forms.

"Hey." Star turned to see a blonde man around twenty waiting for her. His jeans were torn and dirty, but his shirt was the opposite causing her to wonder once again at Earth fashions. "Your friend, well, all the people who needed help are taken care of and I think she is ready to leave." He motioned over his shoulder to the doors leading to the parking lot and she thanked him and flew over, quickly finding Raven.

_What is the saying? 'Death warmed over.' It certainly appears to be how you must feel Raven._ She was leaning against a door frame, her cloak curled about her and her hood pulled low, nearly covering the cut on her face. She looked closer and could see red marks on her skin, like she had been hit. _Those were not there before._ "Raven? You are still bleeding. Are you not going to heal yourself?"

She didn't reply, instead just turning and walking out the door once she realized Starfire was there. She hadn't quite been dozing, hadn't been meditating, but had been pretty much zoned out. Star was there, her work was done until she got some sleep, ( Any villains seeing fit to cause a state of emergency will find themselves in a lot of pain. Tomorrow. Afternoon. ) so it was time to leave. Nothing sounded more welcome at that moment than her pillow, and she started walking in its general direction on auto pilot.

Two blocks later Star was still floating behind Raven as she continued to walk. And she was getting sick of the pace. Raven, meanwhile, was about to pass out. Sore. Tired. Migraine. Trigon wheedling in the back of my mind. Stupid cluster-fuck. Bug me later. Heh, yes, wouldn't you just love to ground me 'daddy?' How did you like it earlier today, hm? That strange feeling of floating, of complacency. Uninhibited emotion and 'righteous fury?' That's what got your attention back on me, right? The hopes of me having a breakdown just enough to send you running back into my mind with-

"Augh! Star!" Raven was dangling off the ground, held by the scruff of her cloak. "What are you?"

"You just walked out in front of a bus!" Starfire practically hissed at her. Raven blinked rapidly several times before landing ungracefully on her rear when she was released. Her face flushed red as she turned to look up at Star, whose eyes were glowing green. She felt the sudden urge to put some distance between her and the suddenly pissed off alien in her face.

"You can't fly, correct? Then I will fly you." She reached a hand out to pull Raven to her feet. Raven's face was on fire, but now as much with indignation and anger as embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" the two words were spoken slowly with a lot of venom.

"I will carry you the rest of the way to the Tower since you are too weak to fly. _Oh. That was not the right thing to say. _ Raven was floating in front of her, her hood still back from when she had grabbed her, completely forgotten. And her eyes were glowing red. _Like when…When Dr. Light… Why are things not exploding though? When I got upset things exploded._

"What do you mean 'weak' Starfire?" Star sighed slightly.

"That you are tired and don't have the energy to fly. _I'm not in the mood to stroke anyone's ego. Er… Just so long as you don't do the mind thingy…I'm truly not fond of that look in your eyes…_

"I am completely fine. And I do not need your help" Her eyes were back to normal again, and starting to cloud over.

"No, you are not, and yes, you do." Star's eyes were once again glowing as she flew to eye level with Raven. Raven wasn't paying very close attention, all her energy starting to leave with the emotions.

"'m fine…" she mumbled, as the blurry scene went black and she started to fall, just barely aware of someone catching her before she hit the sidewalk.

Star shifted her hold slightly so she could carry Raven less awkwardly as she chewed her lower lip, torn between annoyance and concern. She turned and began flying to the Tower, just visible over the roof tops. _I do not understand you, friend Raven. Yes, I spent a good part of today inside your body, and you did tell me a little about yourself. You left out much though, I could feel it. Of course, there is quite a bit I didn't tell you either._ She brushed some hair from Raven's face as she opened the roof top door to the tower. _You say you can't experience emotions or you lost control of your powers, but you clearly had emotions tonight and while the results weren't wholly pleasant you kept control of your powers. So were you lying to me, or just to yourself?_

She pushed the button to open the door to Raven's room. The display flashed red and beeped. Locked tight, needing either a code or Raven's voice with a password. Star blew out a sigh of frustration as she glared down at the unconscious girl. Almost instantly Raven tensed and started to pull away from her before Star realized she was feeling her emotions. "Sorry," she whispered.

She looked at the door a second longer before just going to her room and laying Raven down on her bed. She got ready for sleep herself and climbed into the large bed, asleep as soon as her feet hit the pillow.

**A/N:** _So, what'dya think? This will have plenty of the other characters in it also, starting probably with the next chapter. Read and review please, and any tips or suggestions would be appreciated and probably incorporated._

_-Jess Scefing_


End file.
